


What happens on set, stays on set

by ninike



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU Malec, Actor Alec Lightwood, Actor Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninike/pseuds/ninike
Summary: Acting can be tiring some days aka an AU fanfiction in which Malec are actors and they release some stress.





	What happens on set, stays on set

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for supporting my work Cami and Ash. I love both of you.  
> This one is for your birthdays Cami, I hope you will be happy after reading it <3  
> xxx  
> Aesthetics by my lovely marshmallow, Ash ♥. Thank you  
> Come and yell at me on Twitter: [@malectraash](https://twitter.com/malectraash)  
> Enjoy
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
>    
> 

‘Aaand cut. That’s a wrap for today.’ It was around 11pm when the director put an end to today’s night shooting. Jace was out of character as soon as those words came out of the director’s mouth. The whole cast needed to make a night shooting, but he was the only one who was left in the building apart from the staff and the directors.

After he said goodbye to them, he headed out to the make-up trailer in which they would remove all the make-up from his body. He was walking in front of Alec’s trailer when he heard a loud bang from inside. And being a protective friend he got closer to the door, wanting to make sure Alec was fine and he just knocked off something. When he reached for the doorknob a loud moan could be heard clearly, and before he could even process what was happening there was another loud bang.Jace immediately put the pieces together and ran far away from the trailer before he could hear more moaning and crashing.

 

 

Magnus was attacking Alec’s sharp jawline that was always his weakness, and whenever they shoot a love scene he tried so hard not to touch the man’s perfectly sculptured bone cheeks. But now wasn’t the right time to shy away, so he brought his lips from the puffed red ones of Alec’s and hinted his jawline with light kisses which turned into biting. Alec was moaning when Magnus bit hard on the spot between his ears and jaw. Alec grabbed a fistful of Magnus’ hair while he tilted his head to the other side, so the elder man could have a better access to his skin. He didn’t knew how he ended up pushed against his trailer’s counter and being teased to death by his cast mate, but he didn’t complain. He was brought out from his thoughts when two big hands grabbed his butt cheeks and brought their clothed crotches closer together, making both of them shiver and sigh into the kiss they shared. Magnus lifted him and put him on the counter so now they were nearly the same height. There were a few stuff blocking them from forming a comfortable position, so Magnus tossed the plates and glasses on the floor with his hand, pushing Alec further on the counter, but not so far away so their chest still collided. Tongues and teeth were fighting for dominance in the heated, passionate kiss and Magnus felt uncomfortable in the tight jeans he was acting in.

‘Pleeease.’ whispered the raven haired boy into Magnus’s mouth, stopping the man from kissing him hard and fast. So he just showered him with light kisses on his mouth, then face and he was going south to his neck when Alec made a whimpering sound.

‘Please what?’ Magnus leaned closer to Alec’s ear, innocently but seductively whispering into it, making the younger man shiver and lock his legs around Magnus’ hip.

‘T...Touch me.’ Alec opened his eyes and looked deep into Magnus golden green ones, hoping that puppy eyes would get him what he wanted. But the elder man was apparently in a teasing mood, and instead of doing what he asked for, Magnus smirked at him and brought his hand from Alec’s hip to his face.

‘Touch you? Where? Here?’ Magnus said the exact same time he touched Alec’s soft face but the younger boy just shook his head, getting impatient with the man’s teasing.

‘Then here?’ said again when his fingertips brushed Alec’s right nipple through the T-shirt he had on, making him shiver under his barely touches. He felt more turned on by this act, his cock already painfully hard in his pants. He thought he would die soon if Magnus wouldn’t have mercy on him and satisfy all his needs.

He shook his head again.

‘Maybe here?’ Magnus’ touch went southern while he leaned closer, whispering the words on Alec’s lips. But before the raven haired man could get his hopes high, Magnus stopped his movements on his stomach. Alec made a grumbling sound and he had enough of the teasing. He brought his right hand up to wrap his fingers around Magnus’ wrist, putting his palm right on the spot where he needed it most. Alec’s mouth opened in an O shape and his eyes closed from the feeling Magnus’ big hand gave, even though it was through his pants and boxers. Magnus smirked before he went in kissing his cast mate again, but this time he did it slow and passionate to match his hand movements on Alec’s clothed member. A few minutes into teasing the man with this palm Alec started bucking up his hips from the counter, asking for a faster space, but Magnus wasn’t giving into it. He enjoyed the sight his eyes were met with. Alec’s raven hair was a mess from all the pulling Magnus did earlier on it. His brown eyes were full of lust and passion. He wanted to have Magnus for only himself.

Magnus took his hands away from Alec’s bulge and before he could protest, Magnus lifted him up from the counter while his legs were still wrapped around the elder man’s hip. With every movement Magnus made to get closer to the couch their hard members grinded against each other, making them moan into the kiss.

Magnus lowered himself on the couch with Alec in his lap, who was hinting kisses along his neck, and whatever he wanted to say was stopped by the way Alec sank his teeth deep into his flesh, sucking on his weak spot on the neck. Magnus tilted his head back, moaning out loud, giving more space for Alec to explore the soft skin, but he decided otherwise. He stopped his hip movements and got off of Magnus, sinking down on his knees in front of him.

‘What...what are you doing?’ but Magnus didn’t need answer when he looked into Alec’s lustful eyes and felt the man’s palm against his bulge. He moaned out loud.

Alec’s fingers soon found the zipper and he pulled it down. Magnus seeing this bucked up his hips so the younger man could free him from the jeans and boxers. Magnus heated skin was met with the cold air, making him shiver and moan out loud. Alec had hunger in his eyes when he looked down at the elder man’s aching member, and before he could think about anything, he wrapped his lips around Magnus’s member and teased him with his tongue for so long Magnus made whining sounds and grabbed Alec’s hair to move his head in a space that was pleasurable for him. But Alec wanted to be evil now, and he didn’t let Magnus fuck himself on his mouth. He held the colour haired boy down, and bobbed his head in a movement that made the other man scream out loud. He touched the slit with his tongue and pulled his lips away from Magnus’ member.

Magnus opened his eyes and saw Alec looking up at him while precum was sliding down his chin. Magnus grabbed him by his neck and smashed their lips into a messy kiss, tasting himself on the younger’s lips. They were kissing for a few minutes when Magnus started undressing Alec and then himself, now both of them stood naked in front of each other. Their kisses turning into heated tongue battles, hard members grinding on each other. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips and guided him to the back of the sofa, turning him around.

‘Bend over there.’ Alexander moaned out loud, dirty talk was his weakness after all and Magnus with a turned on, husky voice was always his wet dream.

He obeyed Magnus. And before he could ask what would happen, there was two hands grabbing his butt cheeks, spreading them apart and massaging the soft skin. Alec was over sensitive after all the teasing and he wanted his cast mate in him so bad, but it seemed like he wasn’t going to get what he wanted soon. He was brought out from his thoughts when a warm, wet feeling sent shivers through his spine.

Magnus licked his entrance softly before he devoured Alec.

The younger man was a whining, moaning mess in a few minutes from Magnus’ tongue and he was begging for him to fill him up for god’s sake, but Magnus only gave him his fingers. First he slid in one then two and he made scissoring movements, looking for the nerve inside Alec’s body which would give him the ultimate pleasure. When he finally found it Alec arched his back and made the slutiest moan Magnus had ever heard in his entire life. He joined a third finger to the other two, opening Alec up perfectly.

‘St..stop...the teasing.. and fuck..me already...fuuck.’ Magnus slid his fingers out of his hole, making him moan out in protest. Magnus lubed himself up and lined up his cock with Alec’s entrance that was clenching on nothing, waiting for Magnus to enter him, and so he did that. Magnus held onto Alec’s shoulder while he pushed himself deeper into the man. Alec was biting on his arms, holding back the moans and screams.

‘You can...move.’ Before Magnus could ask if he was sure, Alec moved his hips and the tight feeling around his member made him loose his mind, and he started moving inside of him with slow and light thrusts. Alec was unsatisfied and was begging him for faster and harder penetration, but Magnus didn’t want to hurt him so he only quickened his space a little.

‘You feel sooo good around me.’ Magnus said while kissing up Alec’s spine and biting the skin. Alec arched his back when Magnus found the sweet spot inside of his body, and he screamed his name so loud he was sure if someone walked by his trailer they heard. But he didn’t care, all he wanted was Magnus to keep pounding into him and hit that nerve till he falls over the edge.

Magnus seeing how desperate he was for release started thrusting deeper and faster.

‘St..Stoop. I don’t wanna...uuuuh...come like this...’ Alec said getting Magnus all worried about what he did wrong so he immediately pulled out of him. Alec turned around and kissed him full on the mouth. He was pushing Magnus backwards then guiding him to the couch. And when the elder man’s legs hit the couch, he fell down and before he could say two words Alec was in his lap, guiding Magnus’ aching member into himself again.

Magnus moaned out loud when he felt heat around his member and grabbed Alec by his hair, bringing his lips closer to his. The position helped Alec to give himself the pleasure he needed, and with every up and down, forth and back movements his prostate was abused. Both of them where moaning.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ shoulder while he was riding him on max speed when a loud knock came from the trailer’s door. Alec’s movements stilled, and he tried to remember if he locked the door or not.

‘Are you okay in there man?’ He couldn’t recognise whose voice it was, he was too high on adrenaline and the pleasure Magnus’s cock gave him.

He looked at Magnus who had a devilish smirk on his face.

‘Answer him.’ When Alec opened his mouth to say _everything is fine in here_ Magnus bucked his hip up and went deeper in Alec, if that was even possible.

‘ _Aaaaaah._ ’ Alec’s eyes rolled back, his back arched when Magnus moved inside him deep, and he lost the words he wanted to say to the stranger who was standing outside.

‘Man, if you are not going to answer, I’m gonna break in.’ Magnus laughed out silently and grabbed Alec’s hips, slowly moving him on his member.

‘It’s turning you on, isn’t it?’ Magnus whispered in his ear while he trusted upwards to meet Alec’s movements.

‘Aaah, yes...right the...there’ He moaned into Magnus’ shoulder.

‘Now answer the poor stranger.’ Alec tried to sound as sure as someone could with a dick in their ass, but Magnus’ deep trusts didn’t help the situation. However the stranger was satisfied with his poor try of answering and when they heard him walk down the stairs they were back on the same speed before they were interrupted.

Alec was riding Magnus hard and fast, while the elder man was biting and abusing Alec’s neck and chest.

‘I....I’m clooose.’ Alec said. Magnus felt the clenching around his cock and met with Alec’s hip movements again. He brought up his hand from Alec’s leg and locked his fingers around the younger man’s cock, matching the hand movements with the same space Alec was riding him with.

‘I’m gonna c...’ He couldn’t finish the sentence because Magnus put his palm against his mouth, giving a last deep trust to the man who came so hard screaming Magnus blessed himself for shutting him up with his hand.

Alec’s moans were swallowed by his cast mate’s big hand while he covered both of their chests, clenching around Magnus, which gave the elder man the last push to fall over the edge. Alec was still sitting in Magnus’ lap a few minutes later, panting onto his shoulder, coming down from their high.

Needless to say that even though they promised this would be the first and last time they did something like this, they always ended up naked in someone’s trailer.


End file.
